Only Desire
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Isabella is a mythological historian bound and determined to preserve history. That is until she meets Nuada. Nuada is intent on killing all the humans, but Isabella is different. What is she? And why is he so affected by her? Nuada/OC HIATUS
1. The Auction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters. I love all of it, but I don't own it. I do own the lovely Miss Pandora. **_

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Isabella, a.k.a.- Pandora from H U N T E R S. That doesn't mean you guys can't enjoy too. Rate and Review please :)**

* * *

Isabella Moore tapped her fingers on the table annoyed at the very theory of the auction. What were people thinking? Everything in the room belonged in a museum. Instead, it was going off to private collectors. How was that fair? How was that even remotely right? So far she had been able to gain only three out of the many pieces. That didn't mean she wasn't going to give up though. She was far too stubborn for that. She ignored the dirty looks she kept getting from all the rich assistants and representatives and kept on her own personal work. She was going to get as many items as she could.

"Now for our next item! The Royal crown of Bethmora. The lost piece of a long lost culture." At least he had gotten the culture right. The man had already made enough mistakes throughout the evening that Pandora had had to correct. The less she had to correct him, the happier she was.

"Lost?" It seemed as if we all turned in unison. Time slowed. There he was. Tall. Obviously dangerous. She could tell just by looking at him. Some part of her mind was recognizing everything about him. Clothes, of an ancient styling. One from Bethmora. Hus features, those of the elves. Not the frilly elves of modern stories, but the ones of her research. From the old days. Her breath caught in her throat. He had come from that line. It wasn't dead as she had believed. And he looked proud….and very pissed. Not that she could honestly blame him. "Not at all, very much alive." He had been walking the whole time. He had some sort of box he was carrying on his back and he was now standing before the crown piece. The piece I had been bound and determined to preserve just moments before.

"Sir, _please_ identify yourself. You can't just-" The auctioneer was suddenly cut off by the new arrival.

"I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, son of King Balor. And I am here sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"How dare you!" Isabella yelled angrily charging forward even as the man picked up the crown piece. "How _dare_ you claim Prince Nuada's name? He had honor. What are you? Coming in here assuming you can take what was given to us humans by King Balor himself. Most people may have forgotten that part of history, but I have not. And I will _not_ stand by and just let you disrespect his memory in this manner."

Nuada backhanded Isabella. She spun around and fell to her knees dazed and confused. She vaguely heard the auctioneer yell for security. Then the doors being torn down. People screaming and moving. Her mind was slowly gathering back together. Nuada had set the box down. On its front was the Royal War Seal. "Dear God…" Isabella whispered the prayer softly. "This is outrageous! Please, take whatever you want, but leave us alone! Sir, I demand-"

Isabella watched in horror as Nuada took out something she had seen once in the lore books recognized as a living root and threw it at the Auctioneer. It latched onto the man's face and suffocated him. "Be quiet."

"You killed him." Even as the other guests screamed, Isabelli surged up ignoring the feeling of wooziness that tried to consume her. "You didn't have to kill him!"

Nuada grabbed Isabella's shoulder and spun her around until he had her pressed against him. Isabella reached up and grabbed Nuada's arm trying to pull away. He was strong…far too strong. "Mr. Wink!" Nuada roared over the screams. It was then that Isabella saw the large troll. It threw something at Nuada and he wrapped Isabella tightly in the thing, a robe, and threw her over his shoulder. "Sit _down!_ Proud, empty, hollow things that you are! Let this remind you why you once feared the dark."

Nuada leaned down still holding Isabella and she heard screeching. There was screaming and cries of pain. What was happening? Isabella panicked, twisting trying to tear her arms free and escape. She was completely trapped though. Then Nuada was walking even amongst the screams. He ignored them all as he carried his prisoner. He exited the room with Mr. Wink and made sure that none of the humans could follow him. They were all already dead anyway.

* * *

"What are you?" Nuada asked surveying the girl calmly. By all appearances she was human. He didn't believe it for a moment. For one, she looked natural. There was something about her that reminded one of the Earth. A presence that was beautiful and ethereal. He pushed those thoughts aside and continued staring at her hard, waiting for an answer.

"I am very, _very_ human." Her voice wasn't as shaky as he would have expected. After all she was tied to a chair.

Nuada stood up slowly and began circling the chair. "Are you certain that that is the answer you wish to give me? Because I do not believe you. Not for a moment."

"Well then I guess that neither of us believes the other." She said sticking her chin up proudly. Nuada laughed at her defiance. "Who are _you_ really? I know that you're of the Elven blood line. I recognize your people from the old art renderings."

"I _am_ Prince Nuada. Returned after all these years to set right the wrongs of the human race."

"What do you plan on doing? The forest is your domain. Remind the humans of that. That is right I will admit. But you cannot take the cities. Those belong to us. If you really are Prince than you know well your father is still King. He would not stand for this."

"That doesn't matter!" Nuada snapped, his golden-amber-yellow eyes flashing at the young woman. "My father will not do what is necessary, therefore I will."

"You're going to kill everyone aren't you?" The young woman asked. Her bright blue eyes were wide and filled with horror.

"Not everyone…just the humans."


	2. Escape and the Taldran

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters. I love all of it, but I don't own it. I do own the lovely Miss Isabella. _**

**

* * *

**

_Dwayne's Mate_- Haha, and you love my updates too

_BlkRoseOfMine_- Why thank you.

_ilkdmrogers_- That's always a great compliment to receive, thank you

_SesshiraRayu_- Haha, can't promise all updates will be this quick.

_AnimeOtakuBara_- Well then I hope I can live up to that promise.

_Reinamarie_- I didn't know there was a petition. And I might have to look into that first part.

**

* * *

**

"You sure do know how to get yourself in trouble," Jared said laughing. His short brown hair was spiky from the sweat covering his head and face. His bright green eyes were dancing with merriment.

"You bugged me?" Isabella asked raising her eyebrows in shock. She had known Jared for the past sixteen years of her life since he and his mother had moved from Ireland to the States. Jared had lost his accent at a young age. His mother had not. It had always made dinner conversations rather interesting. Hearing his voice always reminded her of that. Or at least, it always had. Now she was too shocked to think of it. "You jerk! Who said you could freaking bug me?!"

"My mother…your mother, does it really matter? I bugged you and you obviously needed the help." Jared said looking Isabella over an laughing. "How do you manage this kind of thing?"

"Are you planning on untying me or not Jared Mahoney?" Isabella asked slightly perturbed.

"Give us a moment," he said waving his hand dismissively as he took out his knife. "How did you get into this little bit of spot anyway? Just curious. I won't tell the mothers."

Isabella made sure that she waited until Jared was untying her before she started talking. "I'm assuming you heard about the auction."

"Aye and the hell that went on after it. Hellboy exists."

"He's not the only thing. So do elves and the kingdom of Bethmora."

"You've gotta be shitting me right?" Jared asked raising his eyebrows in shock as he helped Isabella stand up. She stumbled into him instead.

"You know I was at that Auction and you heard what happened there. And you're asking if I'm messing with your mind? Sometimes I wonder about you Jared."

"But you still love me." Jared said with a stupid grin. "Now let's haul ass and get us out of her before your captor returns."

"Captors," Isabella corrected him. "One claims to be Prince Nuada, Silverlance. If he's telling the truth he could probably beat you in a fight Jared. And the other happens to be a troll I think. Nuada called him Mr. Wink."

"Mr. Wink?" Jared asked skeptically tugging Isabella along. "Real original…and slightly demented."

"You only say that because you haven't seen him. Now we have to get going. Nuada plans on killing all of us humans."

Jared rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as if asking God or some other higher power: _why me?_ and continued dragging Isabella along. They had to get out of there before Nuada came back. It was bad enough the elf prince had captured her. It couldn't be allowed again. Despite his promise, he had to tell his mother what had happened. She was going to kill him, but he had to. Word had to get out to the others that the princess was in danger.

* * *

He had killed his father and his sister had fled. Now was the time for mourning…and searching. His sister had the third piece of the crown. He needed it for without it…he could not control the Golden Army. And that was needed if he was to succeed. And by all that he had always praised and worshiped he _would_ succeed no matter what it took. That was why he waited for word from Mr. Wink telling of the safe return of his sister. But first he had to check on the woman. He still could not understand what she was, but he would not give up. He had to know and he would.

Nuada strode through the tunnels under the city. His eyes were always set forward. Set towards his goal. There was nothing else. There never had been, never would be. He was a driven man and he always got what he wanted. Why should now be any different? Especially when he was so close to his goal. The girl, whatever she was, was a slight distraction. Nothing more. And not one that would keep him from his work either. Merely one that would give him something to ponder on while Mr. Wink obtained his beloved sister.

"And how do you fair?" Nuada asked as he walked into the room. The sight that met him was not what he had expected. And it did not please him either. For the room was empty. Nuada circled the room slowly, rage boiling inside of him. Coming back to the single door he saw a mark which he traced with his finger before slamming his fist into it. He swore loudly in the ancient tongue before stalking out of the room.

The Royal Guards of Taldra.

He had been wrong. She was human alright. Just a very special kind of human. She was of the line of the old Kings. The only humans who had ever had honor. Who had ever felt a connection to the earth. The Healers. It presented Nuada with a problem. She didn't know that she was Taldra either. She would have mentioned it otherwise. Taldrans were protected above all else. Nuada would have been damned once for striking her. The humans had forgotten that line now though. It didn't matter anymore.

Nuada began his way back to his own chambers near the Troll Market. He had much thinking to do. Like what he would do when he saw the Taldran noblewoman again. And what he would do if she or her guard tried to interfere in his affairs. He would not be stopped. He would never fail. He could not. There was too much at stake.


	3. The Guardians

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters. I love all of it, but I don't own it. I do own the lovely Miss Isabella and (since you've met him) Jared. _**

**

* * *

**

**SesshiraRayu****: Why thank you and it might be better if I rush. I might get updates out on a regular basis.**

**PetiteDiable****: Well, yay! That's always good to hear**

**SexyKnickers****: Sorry it wasn't sooner**

**piratejester****: And it shall be continued!**

**Mommys-Little-Nightmare****: Probably not soon enough and thank you**

**Eriklover101****: haha, thank you**

**Alexus: Continued!**

**

* * *

**

"What happened?" his mother demanded. Despite the act she put up around Isabella and her mother, Moira Grace Connor had lost her accent years ago. But the accent tended to make people in the states underestimate her, so she tended to pretend otherwise for the sake of their profession.

"Prince Nuada has returned for one thing." His mother's intake of breath was a sharp hiss of air. That was not what she had wanted to hear at all. Not that he could blame her. He hadn't been to happy to hear about the news either.

"Then I would be correct in assuming that it was the Elf Prince who let the tooth fairies loose at the auction?"

"Unfortunately yes. The princess was quite forthcoming with all the details. Prince Nuada has retaken possession of the crown piece." His mother's next few choice words expressed Jared's sentiments exactly. Bad things were going to happen soon. He had been too lax in his care of Isabella. He was lucky she hadn't been killed in the Tooth Fairy attack that night. A great line would have ended if she had been. And his best friend would have been lost to him forever. Those were two things he could never allow to happen. "He also struck the Princess."

Jared flinched at the rage he saw come boiling to the surface inside his mother. He felt it too, but seeing it in her just plain terrified him. His mother was a dangerous woman. Not one that you would desire to cross. It wasn't good for ones health. It was better to let her have her tirade and hope you were not the cause. Jared almost pitied Nuada. "She is not to be allowed alone at any time. Tell Lucian to double the watch. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madame General," Jared said with a curt bow. He had made it out alive. He was glad for that much, but he was going to have to be careful. He could not allow Isabella to be hurt. It was forbidden. But what about the bruise growing on her cheek? What could he say about that? He had already allowed it. It made things complicated. Jared looked out the window of the living room. There was the courtyard two floors below and the apartments across the way. Isabella lived on one side of them while her mother lived on the other side. A precaution that Isabella didn't even realize. Her mother knew though. Knew and had begged them to never tell her daughter. It wasn't right in Jared's mind, but he wasn't going to gainsay the queen either. That wasn't his place. Especially not after she had lost her husband all those years ago because of what she and her daughter were.

It still bothered him though. He wanted to protect her properly, but he was never going to be able to. He could never tell her the truth either. No matter how bad he wanted to. It was stupid in his mind, but he wasn't going to argue. After all, he wasn't the one who got to make those decisions.

* * *

"You knew they would want to talk to you eventually Isabella," Jared said for the third time since they had left the apartment complex.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "But what am I supposed to tell them Jared? The truth?! They're not going to believe that and we both know it."

Jared laughed and shook his head. "They just saw _Hellboy_ last night! I think they're likely to believe anything." He was trying to comfort her. She knew that, but it didn't help. There was just too much for her to think about for his not-so-gentle teasing to help.

There was Nuada for one. He confused her. She was becoming more and more convinced as she thought about it, that he really was who he claimed to be. And that fact scared her. It meant he was a skilled warrior and a determined man. Little could stop a person like that. Then there was what she was going to say to the cops. She didn't even want to _begin_ to think about all of that. She didn't have much of a choice though. It was a lose-lose situation in all regards. She hated that fact with a passion.

"Oh hell," Jared muttered. It was such a subtle sound that Isabella almost didn't hear it. She might not have if it weren't for the fact that the car also swerved and screeched to a stop at the same time.

"Jared!" Isabella exclaimed looking at her friend wide-eyed.

"Stay in the car!" Jared's voice was a hard, commanding thing. Like the kind of voice a soldier uses. And since Jared was a soldier, it shouldn't have surprised me. It did scare me though. He had never been like this when I was around. He hid that part of himself from me. He always had. There was something different about this though and I had to find out why. Instead of listening to Jared, who was sprinting off, I got out of the car to be greeted by screams of terrified people. I looked up and saw _what_ they were terrified of.

The Forest Guardian was large and fighting a being that could only be Hellboy. It hurt to watch them fighting. I needed it to end. Especially as Hellboy shot at the Guardian. I felt the Guardian's pain. It was sharp and breathtaking in the worst way possible. I gasped trying to blink away tears as I looked up in horror. The Guardian was crying out in pain. And all of that pain…I felt it more acutely than I had ever felt anything in my life. I had to heal the Guardian, take away the pain so that it could live as it should.

I ran forward pushing through the people who tried to push me back. Someone or something grabbed at my arm, but I shook it off. It didn't matter. There were other things to worry about. I had to get to the Guardian I had to heal him. A cry ripped from my throat as I watched it fall. Tears were falling unchecked down my cheeks as I ran to try and keep the ever encroaching death from consuming the Guardian even though some part of me realized that it was futile. I couldn't stop though. I had to try. I climbed up onto the Guardian acting on instinct. My hands pressed against what had once been it as its lifeblood spilled out onto me and the ground around us.

I don't know what happened then. Not really. All I know was that I felt two small…egg-sized, bean-shaped things press into my hands. The Guardian still died, but life pulsed in my hands. Awareness ripped through me of so many things at once. It pounded at my mind and then darkness consumed me all at once.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry about that sudden switch from Third to First Person. It wasn't intentional. I was writting and I looked back at about the last few paragraphs had been in first person. I was like what the heck? And then I realized it was my muse controlling me and as people know, denying the muse is a bad idea, so right now, I'm running with it. Hope it doens't throw too many of you off. Sorry if it does.**


	4. Taldran Royal Guard

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters. I love all of it, but I don't own it. I do own the lovely Miss Isabella and (since you've met him) Jared. _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I am so sorry. This was supposed to be up Sunday, but when I tried, my family's computer apparently has these really weird parental guides that won't let me edit my stories here on fanfiction. Lame, I know. Sorry loves!

* * *

Nuada came out of the shadows and stared down at Isabella, a curious look on his face. Whatever it was, Jared didn't like it and he didn't want Nuada near his friend and charge. Especially not after what had happened last time. A snarl shaped his lips as he stood firm and glared at the Elf Prince before him. "Step away from her." Jared ordered in low even tones trying to keep himself calm.

A little smile tipped the corner of Nuada's lips. That made him even more furious. How dare that elf assume he could do what he was thinking. The elf had obviously forgotten about the special abilities of the Royal Guard. The real question was, which one of them was faster. They were probably an equal distance from Isabella, but one of them was going to get their first. Jared couldn't let it be the elf prince.

He didn't have a chance though. He never did. He knew that fact. Instead he found himself being backhanded as the elf stood tall and proud over Isabella's unconscious body. Jared found himself crashing back to the ground, his head slamming into the pavement. "How far you guards have fallen," Nuada scoffed. "You are not worthy of your charge. Nor of living as what you are. You are just as human as the rest of them. Enjoy your last days."

"NO!" The cry ripped from Jared's throat as the Elf Prince knealt down and picked up Isabella, cradling her in his arms. A seed fell from Isabella's hand and bounced down rolling until it came to a stop next to Jared. Jared's eyes followed the seed before jerking back up to find the spot where the elf prince had stood empty. Somehow, he had disappeared. Jared let his head fall back against the pavement and swore softly under his breath. He had failed.

"Is he alive?" a female voice asked cutting through his misery.

Something like a hand came out and touched him. "He's alive. Hurt and miserable and not human, but very alivealive."

"And who are you?" Jared growled cracking an eye open. There was a young woman leaning over him next to a female elf who bore a strong resemblance to Nuada. Next to the elf was an amphibian type of person. A species that Jared was certain wasn't documented in his family's files that happened to be kneeling next to him. To finish off the mix was a man in what Jared could only describe as an old fashioned diver's suit. "Especially for any of you to be questioning if I'm human or not."

"He and Red should get along just great," the young woman muttered irritably.

"A new friend?" Into his line of sight, sauntered Hellboy. Jared sighed and rolled his eyes even as he reached out and grabbed the seed that Isabella had somehow managed to create. "I don't know, he looks a little limp to me."

"Better than having to deal with a lack of confidence because my woman won't sleep with me anymore." Jared said. It wasn't conventional for a Royal Guard to read someone's thoughts, but he was irritable…well that was an understatement, but it was close.

"Hey bub," Hellboy growled angrily leaning down and grabbing Jared by the shirt.

"Red!" The dark haired girl shouted grabbing his shoulder. Her hand glowed blue with flame. Jared had never seen a fire starter, though he had heard that they used to exist. They had been some of the special members of the Royal Guard, but they had been killed off years ago. Or so he had though. Apparently, more of the lore was wrong than he thought.

"You're not worth my time." Hellboy growled letting go of Jared's shirt roughly.

"You're one of the Taldran Royal Guards," the elf princess said.

"And you're Princess Nuala. It looks like all kinds of legends are walking the earth today," Jared said bitterly sitting up. The amphibian took one of Jared's arm while the man in the diver's suit took his other arm and they both helped him up to his feet.

"Yes I am. Who was the woman that my brother took/ One of your fellow guards or your charge?"

"Princess Nuala, would you please explain?" The amphibian asked.

"The Taldrans were once a very noble race of people. Over the years they became more a part of the Earth than most any other race other than my own. They were healers for the most part, though some had other abilities. The Royal House had multiple abilities, but only where it applied to the human or elven races. The Taldran race was the most protected of all. If anyone ever harmed them, they would be instantly called to task by the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard were usually either fire starters or telepaths."

"Liz…" The amphibian said looking over at the dark haired girl.

"It's possible she's descended from one of our lines, but she wasn't raised to be a Guard, so she's not. Don't worry, we won't steal her." Jared said answering the thought that flitted through Hellboy's mind. "It doesn't change the fact that I have to find Nuada. Princess Isabella hasn't ever healed before, especially not on that big of a scale. It's amazing it didn't kill her. But she won't be able to live long without this seed pod she dropped," Jared said displaying the seed he had refused to drop. It was his connection to Isabella and his only way to find her. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

"You can't go after her in your condition _mein Herr_," The man in diver's suit ordered gaining a glare from Jared. "We will help you find her once you are healed."

Jared knew that he had no real choice, but it didn't make it any easier. "Fine," he growled. "But you try to keep me there a moment longer than I have to be and I swear you'll never have a worse enemy.


End file.
